geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 50/Transcript
Transcript * Davemadson: Hey Sam, guess what? * Microsoft Sam: What, Dave? * Davemadson: This is our 50th Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers video! * Microsoft Sam: 50! The big 5-0! A milestone in blooper videos! Only a select number of blooper videos live to see a 50th episode. And now on with this video. * (Warner Bros Pictures Inc Presents) * (Looney Tunes - A Warner Bros Cartoon in Technicolor) * (Golden giraffe or sam the control freak) * Microsoft Sam: Places everyone! Roll camera! Cue shield! * (Q) * Microsoft Sam: Uh, Scotty? * Scotty: Yeah, Sam? * Microsoft Sam: the word “cue.” not a Q Shield, it’s a WB Shield. * Scotty: I Hope your right Sam I’ll put the WB Shield Back. * (Wanna Bet?) * God: No That’s not right. * (BC) * Microsoft Mike: B.C.? * Microsoft Mary: Have we gone back in time? * Microsoft Anna: Back in time! What a rush! Hahahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl! * Bugs Bunny: Not funny. * Lola Bunny: Not B.C. * Porky Pig: It’s WB. * Foghorn Leghorn: let’s Change it back. * Wile E Coyote: let’s try it again. * Daffy Duck: let’s Fixed it. * Microsoft Sam 2: He’s right. * (WB) * (Why Brother) * Microsoft Sam: SCOTTYYYYYYYYYYYY! * Scotty: Saaaaaaaaaaaam! * Davemadson: Are you two at it again? * Microsoft Sam: It's not "Why Bother," It's "Warner Bros.!" Get it right, you noodge! * Davemadson: Take it easy, Dave. You know you’re Sam scream. stay Cool. Uh-oh! Tantrum is coming on! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! Microsoft Sam, I’m Gonna Make Control Freak You hear Me? YOU SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS!! * BOOM! * Scotty: Take it easy, Scotty. You know what Dave did. Stay cool. Uh-oh! Tantrum is coming on! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! It’s not fair Dave, I’m Gonna Make Control Freak You hear Me? YOU DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS!! * BOOM! * Microsoft Sam: Take it easy, Sam. You know what Scotty Said. Remain calm. Uh-oh! Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! Davemadson I don’t Care. I STILL SAY I SHOULD HAVE DOMAIN IN THIS STUDIO! I'M DUMPING MY LAWYERS BECAUSE THEY REALLY ARE SHYSTERS! YOU HEAR ME? SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS SHYSTERS!! * BOOM!! * (GE) * (General Electric) * Jimmy: GE? * Hank: General Electric? * Guy: That’s not it. * Sidney: we need to change it * Harvey Zilth: Change it god. * God: I Will Harvey. * (WH) * (Westinghouse. You can be sure… if it’s Westinghouse.) * Announcer: You can be sure… if it’s Westinghouse. * Dave: (angrily) NOW CUT THAT OUT!! * Angela the Angel: Take me Easy Dave, you act like sam. * Bugs Bunny: Come on! * Patrick: Bugs is right. * Squidward: I Hope too. * Mr Krabs: it’s not he Westing House. * Sandy: It’s WB Shield. * Plankton: change it Back. * Mr Burns He’s right. * (BP) * (Be Prepared. To stop.) * Mr Warner: Be prepared! The creed of the boy scouts. To stop. * Officer Flanigan: To stop of not to stop. * Geraint Lewis: That is the question. * Lisa Simpson: he stop, * Bart Simpson: Be prepared. * Marge Simpson: Be Prepare to stop. * Homer Simpson: I hope you right. * Johnny test: There to go goes again With control Freak. * Dukey: I hope too Johnny. * Susan Text: Me Too. * Mary Test: I Hope too. * Harvey Zilth: Maybe too girls. * Sidney: I Hoe he Will * Officer Flanigan: Maybe your right. * Smithers: I Hope right. * (GL) * (Get Lost!) * Microsoft Sam: SCOTTYYYYYYYYYYYY! * Scotty: What Now, Saaaaaaaaaaaam? * Microsoft Sam: SCOTTY! YOOOOOOOOOOOOU'RE FIRED! * Scotty: Fired!? FIRED!? * Bugs Bunny: Enough Of this! Scotty You’re Rehired. * Scotty: Thanks, Bugs. * Microsoft Sam: Bugs Bunny, I accused Up you Mutiny? * Bugs Bunny: You Act Like Control Freak Doc. * Yzma: and Sam you fired him, Yosemite Sam Going Fired you. * Mr Warner: He’s right Sam. Do You Hear me? * Microsoft Sam: Yes sir, asswipe. * (Microsoft Sam is a Control freak) * Microsoft Sam: That doesn’t it! I said You’re fired! And this time, it's permanent! Out you go! * CRASH! * Beulah: Microsoft Sam! How DARE you do this to my boyfriend! Re-hire him now! * Davemadson: You heard her, Sam! * Microsoft Sam: No way, Dave! * Beulah: Microsoft Sam, you bastard! Bring Scotty back or I quit! * Microsoft Sam: Unacceptable! If I see you near Scotty again, I'll kill the both of you! * Davemadson: You can't do that, Sam! That's Murder! * Microsoft Sam: Screw it, Dave! * Beulah: You put me down! * Microsoft Sam: Beulah, you're fired! Out you go! * CRASH! * Microsoft Mike: Sam's gone crazy! * Microsoft Mary: I agree, Mike. * Microsoft Sam: No sympathy for Scotty and that's an order! * Microsoft Anna: Sam, I'm surprised at you! First you throw Scotty out, then you throw Beulah out. * Microsoft Sam: Forgive me, Anna, but it had to be done. * Jimmy: HAD to be done? * Hank: Frankly, Sam, we are outraged! * Guy: You're becoming a control freak! * Microsoft Sam: That's insubordination! You're all fired! * Microsoft Anna: Sam, you can't do this to me! I love you! * Microsoft Sam: I don't love you anymore, Anna! Get out! All of you! * Lh Michell: Not again, Sam! * Lh Michelle: Stop being such a control freak! * Microsoft Sam: And that goes for you two as well, LH Michael and LH Michelle! You're both fired! Get out! * Microsoft Sam 2: You Act like Control Freak! SAM! * Microsoft Sam: You too, Sam! * Davemadson: I forbid this, Sam! * Microsoft Sam: You too, Dave! * Abby: I'm calling the wagon, Sam! You've flipped out! * Microsoft Sam: You too, Abby! You're all fired! Get out! Out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * CRASH! * Yosemite Sam: And That’s for You, Sam! * Microsoft Sam: Yosemite Sam, I Demand you You put me down at once! * Yosemite Sam: Microsoft Sam, you’re fired! Out you Go! * CRASH! * Mr Warner: That Will Teach Microsoft Sam the control Freak! * Mr Burns: Way a Go! Yosemite Sam, * Yzma: Good Work, Sam! * Mr Krabs: Nice Work, Yosemite Sam, * Yosemite Sam: Thank You, I Could Have the controls freak. * Smithers: I Could Have Done Without you, Sam. * Foghorn Leghorn: After fired Sam It Notes In Studio. * God: What does it says Foghorn Leghorn? * Foghorn Leghorn: it’s says, Attention Davemadson Productions Staff, Sam is control freak and fired Dave Mike Mary Anna Scotty Jimmy Hank Guy Beulah Abby LH Michell And LH Michelle, and Stop The Control Freak, there won’t be found, Signed Microsoft Sam, * Johnny test: There he go goes again With control Freak. * Dukey: I hope too Johnny. * Susan Text: Me Too. * Mary Test: I Hope too. * Harvey Zilth: Maybe too girls. * Sidney: I Hope he Will. * Officer Flanigan: Maybe your right. * Bugs Bunny: Maybe Act like Control freak Doc. * SpongeBob: How Act Like Control freak Bugs. * Patrick: I Hope too. * Squidward: I Hope Right Patrick. * Mr Krabs: Maybe Act like control Freak sandy. * Sandy: I hope too Mr Krabs. * Plankton: I Hope your right too. * Bugs Bunny: It’s Something Wrong Doc? * Ash Ketchum: Maybe couldn’t Find Jimmy. * May: Will Never Find Hank. * Max: Will Never Find Guy. * Brock: We don’t Know? * Misty: Have you Gonna Enough? * Tracy: I Hope He’s Control Freak. * Dawn: Well He tried. * Iris: I Hope Sam in Hospital. * Cilan: it Wasent too * Serena: Maybe act like control freak. * Clemont: Me too * Bonnie: ME three. * Pikachu: Pika! pika! * Bugs Bunny: I Hope you’re right. * Lola Bunny: Me too. * Porky Pig: Me Three * Foghorn Leghorn: Will never Find LH Michell. * Wile E Coyote: Will never find LH Michelle. * Daffy Duck: I Hope That Review Coyote. * Angela the Angel: I Hope too daffy. * Geraint Lewis: Will Have to find Dave Mike Mary Anna Scotty Jimmy Hank Guy Beulah Abby LH Michell And LH Michelle and Stop Sam The Control Freak. * Bugs Bunny: I Hope you Right Doc. * Lisa Simpson: Maybe Will find Scotty, * Bart Simpson: I Hope will find Them. * Marge Simpson: We have to move Quickly. * Homer Simpson: I hope you not him Isn’t Bugs. * Bugs Bunny: Neither do we doc. * Robosoft 3 Reading: "Will Bugs Bunny Lola Bunny Harvey Zilth Sidney Mr Warner Officer Flanigan Geraint Lewis and the gang Rehire Dave Mike Mary Anna Scotty Jimmy Hank Guy Beulah Abby LH Michell And LH Michelle and Stop Sam The Control Freak with Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam picnic Party and Scotty and Beulah Wedding With Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny? Or will Sam summoned up the Devil and She-Devil for Good? Stay Turned to this Channel for more Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers." * (Dave’s boogie Music Plays) * (That’s All Folks!) * (Looney Tunes) * (A Warner Bros. cartoon Davemadson Production) Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Davemadson Productions ADS